


The Hypercube

by jellybeansarecool



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansarecool/pseuds/jellybeansarecool
Summary: Jenny and Noah are trapped on a dead spaceship circling a dying star. With time running out and no way to escape, Jenny creates a hypercube to say one last goodbye.
Relationships: Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)/Noah (Big Finish Audio), The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	The Hypercube

The Doctor looked over from her place at the console and smiled at the fam. Dripping water from their latest adventure, Yaz tried to wring out her long hair. Standing beside her Ryan was up in a towel and shivering slightly. Though they were all wet and bedraggled they were smiling and laughing at their close escape. The Doctor pouted when Yaz made a quip about her bad driving always taking them into dangerous situations, but she felt her face break out in another smile as she watched Graham try to dislodge the water trapped in his ear. 

“Where to next fam?” The Doctor’s mind spun through six different possible destinations.

“Doc, don’t you think we should all warm up a bit?” Graham asked, pulling the towel tighter around his shoulders. 

The Doctor was opened her mouth to suggest a hot desert planet when the sound of tapping – almost a knocking – echoed through the console room. 

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham looked at each other in confusion. Graham was the first to speak, “Aren’t we in deep space? How can someone be knocking?”

“Doctor, you did take us off the planet, right?” Yaz questioned. 

The Doctor huffed, “Of course I did! I wouldn’t leave us on a planet inhabited by cannibalistic merpeople would I?”

“Yes!” All three of her companions glared at her. 

“That was one time. And completely different!” The Doctor defended herself as she made her way toward the Tardis door. 

Yaz and Ryan stood close behind their alien friend as she reached for the door. Graham stood with bated breath, his hands twisting the towel in his hands. All three let out a sigh of relief when the Doctor opened the door, there was nothing there. That was until a small glowing blue cube floated in and hovered next to the three clustered around the door. Captivated, Graham joined the other members of his team. Yaz reached out to touch the cube but it moved away from her hand and closer to the Doctor. 

“What is it?” Ryan breathed. 

The Doctor stretched out her hand, the cube resting on her palm. The last time she had been the recipient of a hypercube she had almost lost her Tardis and her best friends. Experience told her that nothing good came from getting mail. 

The sound of a young woman’s voice filled the room. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz were too enraptured to notice that the Doctor had gone white and was deathly silent. 

“Hello? I think I’m doing this right. It’s been a while since Mum showed me how. Ok. Um. Hello Dad! Apparently, you can make it so that these things can only be played by the intended recipient. Hopefully, I’ve got it right and you’re listening to this. I don’t know where you are. I don’t even know where I am. 

“Dad,” The woman took a deep breath, “I just want to say thank you. Thank you for showing me how to run. You let me know there was a better way – I could help people! And I have. So many people on so many planets. It’s been brilliant! But I think it’s all over now. Noah… he’s my friend. He and I are stuck on a dead spaceship circling a dying star. There’s nothing we can do. We don’t have any food or water but that doesn’t matter. The cold will get us first.”

Tears filled the Doctor’s eyes as she listened. 

The voice sighed, “I was hoping I’d get to see you. I thought I’d just run into you like I ran into Mum. That I’d be off on an adventure and there you’d be – saving the day. Who knows? Maybe I would have…. 

“Goodbye, Dad. I love you.” 

For a moment no one dared to break the silence. Yaz was the first to tentatively voice her thoughts, 

“Doctor? Who was that? Do you know her?” Changing her focus from the cube to her friend additional questions died in her throat. The Doctor was standing there, limp. Her eyes bloodshot and her brow furrowed. Yaz wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. Taking a cautious step forward the young cop placed her hand gently on the other woman’s shoulder. 

The Doctor jerked when Yaz’s hand touched her. Spinning she moved away. Galvanized into action she rushed to the console. The Tardis made some comforting beeping noises and revealed a spot for her thief to place the cube. 

“Doctor?! What is going on? Where are we going?”

The Time Lord pressed a few buttons, toggled a few leavers, and then turned to Yaz, “We’re going to rescue my daughter,” she said before pulling the final leaver and hurtling them into the vortex. 

Jenny curled closer into Noah’s side. He wrapped his arms around her. They were both layered up in as many clothes as they could find and encircled in the one ratty blanket on board. It wasn’t much and it certainly didn’t help to keep out the deadly cold that was seeping into their bones, but it was better than nothing. 

“I’m sorry,” Jenny muttered into Noah’s chest where she had buried her head. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he replied with a reassuring squeeze. 

Jenny lifted her head and looked at him, “Nothing to be sorry about? This is all my fault! If I hadn’t have convinced you that we should steal this ship and then pushed it too hard we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You couldn’t have known it would break. And we had to get away from that bounty hunter. Why _are_ bounty hunters always after you?” 

“I couldn’t even fix it!” Jenny dropped her head back onto his chest with a thump. 

“Some things can’t be fixed.”

Lifting her head again Jenny could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and freezing as they tried to escape down her face. “When did you get to be so wise?”

Noah shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe I learnt it from you.” 

Jenny let out a laugh that was quickly swallowed up by a sob.

“Shhh.” Noah pulled her closer to him. 

Hours passed and even the energy to speak left them. Noah dropped a kiss onto Jenny’s head as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. For the next quarter of an hour, Jenny listened to Noah’s slowing heartbeat as she fought to keep her own eyes open. It wasn’t much longer, however, before she too lost the ability to stay awake. As the waves of unconsciousness swept over her the sound of rushing wind and crunching gears filled the small spaceship. 

“Doctor! Wait!” Yaz called out to her friend as she rushed toward the Tardis doors. “Shouldn’t we make sure it’s safe?”

“My daughter is out there. You can come with me or you can stay. Either way, I’m going.” 

At her tone, the Doctor’s companions involuntarily took a step back. They saw the determination and fire in her eyes and felt a shiver go up their spines. Nodding they followed her quietly out of their warm haven. 

As soon as he stepped out of the Tardis, Ryan could feel the remaining water in his clothes turn to ice. The intense cold pushed the air out of his lungs and bit into his exposed skin. Within seconds he was violently shivering. Running his hands up and down his arms vigorously, he turned to look at the others. Like him, every breath they expelled came out in small clouds of mist. 

It was only a matter of minutes before they spotted the torn thread-bare blanket. It was pulled tight around the still lifeless bodies of a young man and woman. 

Without a sound, the Doctor rushed forward and pulled the blanket off. It was stiff and frozen. Kneeling in front of the bodies she searched for any sign of life. She looked up at her companions, her lips forming a tight line. 

“Is she… Are they… Alive?” Yaz whispered. 

The Doctor nodded before turning to Ryan, “Ryan, I need you to go back to the Tardis and find as many blankets as you can.”

Ryan nodded and started to head toward the time-and-space machine. 

“Oh, and Ryan?”

The young man turned back around. 

“Get the med-bay ready. If we’re lucky we’ve got to them just in time.”

The Doctor watched Ryan hurry off before she turned to Graham and Yaz. “Grab the boy. Carry him back to the Tardis.”

“What about you?” Graham asked even as he reached for Noah’s legs.

“I’ll bring Jenny.”

“Is that your daughter?” Yaz questioned as she squatted and wrapped her arms around Noah’s chest. 

The Doctor didn’t reply. Remaining silent, she bent down and scooped up her daughter. Carrying the young woman in her arms, she led the way back towards her home, back toward warmth and safety. 

Jenny’s eyes cracked open. She felt immeasurably tired, but she also felt deliciously warm – something that she didn’t think she’d ever feel again. She reached over, feeling the space beside her for Noah. She felt nothing other than empty sheets. The feeling of contentment flew away as soon as she realized that she was alone and didn’t know where she was. Panic sent her hearts beating wildly. She sat up quickly and regretted it. Her head swum and little lights sparkled before her eyes. Groaning, she cradled her head in her hands. As soon as the room no longer felt like it was spinning, she gingerly pulled the blankets back from her body and swung her legs off the bed determined to find Noah. 

Yaz cradled the hot cup of tea in her hands as she walked back towards the med-bay. It was her turn to watch the two patients. After the Doctor had holed herself up in the med-bay for three days straight Ryan, Yaz, and Graham had intervened and set up a shift system. That was two days ago. Yesterday, Jenny was finally able to be removed from her healing pod, but it was anyone’s guess as to how much longer Noah would be in his. He was in a lot worse shape and the Doctor had feared that he wasn’t going to make it. Much to everyone’s surprise, however, in the last twenty-four hours he had begun to pull through and show signs of recovery.

Yaz was almost at the door when she heard a loud thud. Fumbling with the door handle she managed to get into the room without dropping her teacup. She was greeted with the sight of Jenny on the floor. Dropping to her knees, Yaz gently pulled Jenny onto her lap. It wasn’t long before the blond opened her eyes and groaned. 

“You shouldn’t have gotten up,” Yaz reprimanded her softly, “You’ve been unconscious for almost a week.”

Jenny pushed at Yaz. She didn’t know who this other woman was, and she didn’t know where she was. “Who are you? Where am I?” she croaked.

“Where’s Noah?!” Jenny could feel panic gripping her hearts. 

As a police officer, Yaz had a lot of experience getting unwilling people to do what she wanted. She also knew that she had to be extra careful with the woman in front of her. Not only had she just woken up after almost dying but she was the Doctor’s daughter. That fact was one that Yaz was still trying to wrap her head around. The Doctor had a daughter. A Daughter! 

“I’m Yasmin Kahn. Yaz to friends.” Yaz smiled, quickly followed by a frown when she realized that Jenny wasn’t listening. She sighed, “Come on. Your friend is over here.” She stood up and helped Jenny to her feet. 

Jenny and Yaz slowly made their way to the adjourning room. Jenny gasped when her eyes landed on Noah. He was encased in a glass tube. Releasing herself from Yaz’s grasp, Jenny took the final few steps toward the pod. She rested her hands on the glass and let her forehead drop between them. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a long shuddering breath fighting back the feeling of guilt. 

“Yaz?” Jenny turned and waited for her to nod in confirmation, “Yaz, will Noah be ok?” 

Yaz stood beside Jenny and placed a comforting hand on Jenny’s back. She smiled, “Yes. We weren’t sure but he’s tougher than he looks. Hopefully, he’ll be out soon and will be able to finish recovering on his own.” 

Jenny gave Yaz a watery smile, “Thanks.” 

Yaz pulled up a chair next to the pod so that Jenny could sit down and still be able to see her friend. 

“How’d you find us?” Jenny turned to look up at Yaz.

“We got your message.” 

“Message?”

“The one you sent in that funny cube?”

“Dad,” Jenny’s eyes lit up, “He’s here?” She spun her head around to look as if her father was in the room and was just waiting for her to see him. 

Yaz frowned for a moment, “Do you want me to go get the Doctor?” She asked. She knew Jenny wanted her dad, wherever he was, but hopefully, she’d be happy to see her mother as well.

Jenny nodded and then groaned. She rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her throbbing head. 

Rubbing her shoulder, Yaz said, “I’ll just go get the Doctor then.”

The Doctor was surrounded by wires when Yaz found her. Her welding goggles covered her eyes and her screwdriver rested in her hand. Ryan was squatting next to her and handing her different tools as she requested them. He was trying to learn more about the mechanics of the Tardis, but it was slow going. He looked up at his friend as she approached. 

“Jenny’s awake and she wants her dad. I said I’d come and get the Doctor.”

Ryan nodded and got the Doctor’s attention, “Jenny’s awake,” he said as she pulled off her goggles. 

The Doctor dropped the goggles to the ground. Without a second glance, she made her way towards the med-bay. 

Emotions boiled up inside the ancient Time Lord as she approached the room. At first, she had been afraid that it was all one big trick or illusion but once she was convinced it really was her daughter, (she’d find out how she wasn’t dead later) she started to worry about what the girl would think. She wasn’t the same man she was when they first met, she wasn’t even a man anymore, and she was afraid that Jenny wouldn’t want anything to do with her. 

The Doctor didn’t know what she’d do if she lost her daughter. She had already lost so many and so much. Her family was gone, River was gone, Jenny was all she had left. Of course, she had her fam but there was something different about Jenny. It had been the same with River. 

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the Doctor walked into the med-bay. At first, she was surprised to find it empty but then she remembered that Noah was still in the separate room reserved for the healing pods. Walking quietly, so as not to frighten Jenny, the Doctor made her way to the other room. She stood for a moment in the doorway, her eyes drinking in the sight of her daughter. 

Jenny was leaning against Noah’s healing pod, thinking of the adventures that they had had together and how much her friend had come to mean to her. She heard the squeak of a shoe. Thinking that Yaz had returned she spoke without turning around, “Did you find my dad?” 

The Doctor winced. Doubt flooded into her. Pulling herself together, she spoke, “Jenny?”

Jenny spun around at the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes grazed over the Doctor and frowned, “I thought Yaz was getting Dad.”

“Jenny. It’s me. The Doctor,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor said a little more confidently.

Jenny stood up. One hand rested on Noah’s healing pod, supporting her. “Dad?”

The Doctor nodded. 

Jenny’s eyes popped. She took in her father’s new form. Muttering to herself she said, “Mum said he could change his face… But. I never expected…” Taking a deep breath, she spoke a little louder, “It’s really you?”

“Yep.” 

Jenny’s face broke out into a huge smile. She took a few stumbling steps away from the pod. The Doctor rushed to meet her in the middle. Throwing their arms around each other, they embraced in a fierce hug. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you!”

“I thought I’d lost you.” The Doctor held her daughter tight in her arms and stroked the younger woman’s hair. 

They stood in silence for a while just holding each other. 

Jenny was the first to speak, “Mum will be kicking herself not being here to see this. She isn’t here, is she?”

The Doctor swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to her next question. “Jenny, who are you talking about?”

Jenny pulled out of the Doctor’s arms suddenly unsure, “What do you mean?”

“When you say ‘mum’ who do you mean?”

Jenny’s eyes grew wide in shock. She slammed her hand over her mouth. “Spoilers?” She muttered around her hand. 

The Doctor’s face fell, “River Song?” she whispered.

Jenny scrunched up her face and nodded silently.

The Doctor’s hearts stopped. Her daughter and wife had met, and she hadn’t been there. Jenny had even called her ‘mum’ but she would never be able to see them together. They would never get to be a whole family. It felt like a knife was twisting into her hearts. 

Jenny looked at the Doctor in confusion, “Dad? Oh sorry, Mum –”

The Doctor shook her head. The pain of having lost River swept over her again. The knowledge that her family would remain broken burned inside of her. She couldn’t bear to be called mum, not when her last face had wanted so badly to the ‘dad’ to her wife’s ‘mum’ no matter how impossible it would have been. Inexplicably, a small ember of hope burned inside of her. In keeping that title it was almost as if River was still there, beside her. “Dad. Dad’s still ok.” Maybe one day she would feel at peace enough to take on the title of mum. But not today.

Jenny nodded and tried again, “Dad, what’s wrong? What happened to Mum?”

The heartbroken Time Lord shook her head again and blinked back the tears in her eyes. Looking around for something to change the direction of the conversation her eyes fell on Noah. 

“Is that Noah?”

Jenny nodded and turned to look at her friend. A soft smile pulled at her lips. 

The Doctor glanced at her daughter. When she saw the girl’s face, she had to stifle a small gasp. This was a woman besotted. She would know, she had looked at River the exact same way. 

The Doctor tried to clear her throat. Jenny turned towards her. “Do you love him?” 

Jenny turned back to look at Noah. A fond look came over her features. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

The Doctor grabbed her daughter’s shoulder tightly, images of River swimming before her eyes. 

“Dad?”

Holding onto Jenny’s other shoulder the Doctor turned her daughter to look at her in the eyes. “Promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Make sure he knows.”

“He does.”

“No.” The Time Lord gave the girl a little shake. “Make sure he really knows. Tell him.” 

Jenny felt the seriousness of the conversation. She nodded solemnly, “I promise.” 

The Doctor pulled Jenny back to her chest. “Thank you.” She didn’t want her daughter to make the same mistake that she had made. She didn’t want a repeat of her and her wife. She didn’t want Noah to doubt Jenny’s love as River had doubted hers. “Thank you,” she repeated just above a whisper. 

Graham made his way toward the medical bay ready to start his shift. Walking into the room he was confused when he saw it was empty. Not only was Yaz not there but neither was Jenny, their young patient. Frowning and muttering to himself, Graham made his way towards the other room. Reaching the doorway, he saw the Doctor and Jenny, arms wrapped around each other in a hug. A smile broke out on his face. “Good for you Doc,” he whispered to himself. He turned away and let the two women reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day,   
> JBeans


End file.
